Noches de Mariposas Negras
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Parecía que… aquel maravilloso y maldito ser sería el único que presenciaría la cruel manera en que Scott le arrebataba su inocencia… Escocia/Gales. GalesxInglaterra. Escocia/Inglaterra. ADVERTENCIAS ADENTRO
1. Primera Noche

_**ADVERTENCIA**: Todos los capítulos tendrán insinuaciones de violación, incesto, shota, tortura y asesinato, respectivamente. Personajes un tanto OC (rompiendo statutos establecidos por Hidekaz) y algunas palabras altisonantes_

_**ACLARACIÓN:** En los siguientes episodios SIEMPRE dejaré una nota al inicio sobre las respectivas edades de los personajes. Para este capítulo, Gales tiene 7-8 años y Escocia 10-12 años_

_**Gales: Glen Kirkland**_

_**Escocia: Scott Kirkland**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"Noches de Mariposas Negras"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Primera Noche**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Un ser de diminuto cuerpo y grandes alas…

La gracia de su revoloteo hipnotizaba la mirada… provocaba fantasías de un ambiente placentero, tranquilo, carente de penurias y dotado de una libertad que amenazaba la cordura

Volaba oscilante, marcando una ruta sólo visible para aquel de mente ociosa… su movimiento en el aire delataba un patrón:

_Un círculo_

Círculo que se repetía y repetía indefinidamente, aparentando un hoyo negro debido al color oscuro de su ser entero…

Un hoyo negro que lo tragaría tarde o temprano, como anunciando la desgracia y la eternidad que duraría; un abismo que lo jalaría cuando finalmente se diera por vencido y abrazara la delirante oscuridad que le ofrecía

Esa hermosa mariposa negra que oscilaba en el ambiente presenció las diferentes facetas de aquel acto: la treta en la que cayó para ir a ese lugar, las palabras, los golpes, el llanto, el silencio, la lucha perdida y las manos que terminaron recorriéndole para llegar a ese clímax… a ese frenético vaivén de las caderas de Escocia, luchando por partir a la mitad su lastimado cuerpo, agarrando y clavando las uñas sobre sus muslos para meter salvajemente su pene hasta donde su quebrado ano lo permitiera

Sus ojos verde oliva, ya vencidos ante aquel mar negro, sólo miraban su revoloteo y se perdían con la bella oscuridad que le brindaba un mínimo de distracción

Distracción de las mordidas que su precoz hermano clavaba en su apiñonada piel, la mirada sádica y lujuriosa que recorría su silueta, las manos que seguían encajadas en sus muslos y aquel pene que seguía con el doloroso vaivén dentro de él

…

Oh, hermosa mariposa negra, ¿acaso era una voluntaria testigo de su virginidad profanada? ¿Disfrutaba observar y bendecir con su vuelo la sangre que salía de sus heridas? ¿Acaso no tenía piedad de su pequeño cuerpo que se deshacía con esa salvaje penetración?

Parecía que aquel maravilloso y maldito ser sería el único que presenciaría la cruel manera en que Scott le arrebataba su inocencia… aquella con la que vivía cada persona durante su niñez y que por piedad, jamás debería ser quitada de esa forma

…

Hipnotizante revoloteo que le brindaba mientras Escocia al fin eyaculaba dentro de él; un vuelo que le distrajo del horrible desgarre que le provocaba ese semen caliente en su destrozado ano… y que le brindó un agradable sonido, ignorando los obscenos jadeos del mayor…

Sin embargo, se fue volando en la penumbra de la noche, adentrándose en el bosque, perdiéndose de su vista y dejando paso a los lascivos y fríos ojos de su hermano… tan verdes y repugnantes como las entrañas de alguna bestia

Poco le importó escuchar su voz burlándose de él por haberse venido tan rápido como _una maldita perra en celo_. Apenas sintió el dulce beso que le regaló en los labios, _felicitándolo_ por sólo haber gritado los primeros 5 minutos de que aquello iniciara… y también por su enorme fortaleza: cualquiera en su lugar ya habría muerto…

… le felicitó por haberse resignado como _el buen hermano menor que era…_

-Glen… - susurró en su oído con aparente devoción –Me hastía tu puta fortaleza… y para recompensarte, la próxima vez te causaré más dolor del que hayas podido imaginar…

Y ya no escuchó nada más, ni tampoco sintió cuando lo dejó ahí, abandonado entre las espinas del bosque después de arrimarle su ropa para que se vistiera…

No podía moverse… aunque tampoco era como si quisiera… sencillamente miró el cielo negro de aquella noche, tan oscuro y vacío como el ambiente que le rodeaba

…

…

El abismo de la mariposa negra… ¿dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no había sido tragado por él, ahorrándole la repulsión de sentir el semen escurriendo de su entrada? ¿Por qué no lo absorbió antes de que Scott le arrebatara su integridad de tal forma? ¿Por qué no le advirtió, antes de llegar a ese lugar, que continuar sólo le traería dolor que nunca mereció?

…

¿Por qué sólo se quedó observando en vez de ofrecerle la tranquila y placentera oscuridad?

…

…

Sonrió

…

…

Seguro era… porque ya estaba en ella…


	2. Segunda Noche

_**ACLARACIÓN:** En este episodio Inglaterra aparenta 8 años, Gales 13 años y Escocia 15 años  
><em>

**_Es_**_**cocia: Scott Kirkland**  
><em>

_**Gales: Glen Kirkland**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Segunda Noche**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Y ya con el recorrido de la luna iniciado en el firmamento, encontró a un pequeño niño en el bosque

Aparentaba tal vez 8 años; de ropas parecidas a la suyas, siendo más curiosa la larga capa color verde botella que colgaba de su cuello; tenía la piel apiñonada, gruesas cejas que parecían diminutas orugas, brillante cabello rubio y preciosos ojos verde esmeralda… tan puros y tiernos que le robaron el aliento al instante

Ese niño… era alguien como él: un país naciente que tendría la oportunidad de crecer a base de duras experiencias… pero más que eso, sus rasgos y cierta sensación que lo rodeaba revelaron un lazo más fuerte que los unía:

_Eran hermanos_

Tal descubrimiento lo sorprendió de sobremanera, pues no esperaba tener más familia luego de que el destino le brindara a las imperactivas Irlandas… pero a comparación de ese dúo, y por supuesto que de Escocia, ese pequeño despertó en él un cariño jamás experimentado… comprensión, adoración y un instinto de protección sobrecogedora… un sentimiento de responsabilidad que implícitamente le debía como su hermano mayor…

Sin embargo… eso sólo le recordó a Scott…

-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó cuándo notó su presencia; parecía asustado y algo molesto por haber sido tomado por sorpresa…

Sonrió cálidamente. Se dio el lujo de acercarse, ponerse a su altura y acariciarle despacio la mejilla

-Soy Gales… pero puedes llamarme Glen – lo observó con tranquilidad –Tú y yo somos iguales… - sintió ternura ante la mirada sorprendida que le dirigía – Pero no sólo eso… ¿Sabes? Soy tu hermano mayor…

-¡¿De verdad?

El siguiente abrazo que le ofreció sólo pudo acentuar el recuerdo de Escocia…

Tal parecía un cruel _deja vú_, donde visualizó perfectamente aquella felicidad que agolpó su pecho cuando supo que tenía un hermano. Casi palpó la figura que, en aquel entonces, Scott le presentó: un chico más alto que él, de intenso cabello rojo y fuertes ojos verde botella; con una sonrisa segura y gran porte… un hermano que estaba _feliz_ de encontrarlo y que juró, como si se tratara de lo más precioso, que siempre lo cuidaría…

Debió poner atención a la mariposa negra que pasó por ahí, en ese preciso instante, como advirtiéndole de su próxima desgracia…

…

… ahora, después de tanto tiempo, sólo sentía una profunda repugnancia por ese ser de cabello rojo, prepotente mirada y sonrisa burlona… sobre todo cuando le recordaba, con su pestilente aliento a alcohol, el _cariño_ que le tenía como hermano y la _placentera _relación que llevaban…

… la relación que siempre lo obligaba a perder la mirada en las alas de las mariposas negras que revoloteaban alrededor…

…

Pero…

-¡S-Soy Inglaterra! – dijo de pronto, mientras sonreía con emoción -¡Y mi nombre es Arthur!

Pero… tales recuerdos causaron en él un efecto diferente… o mejor dicho, provocaron el nacimiento de un objetivo ambicioso:

_Proteger a Arthur de Scott_

-¡Me alegra tanto tener un hermano mayor! – la calidez que brindaban sus brazos lo abrumó por completo – Nunca imaginé que tendría uno

-No sólo soy yo – correspondió el gesto despacio – Somos una familia más grande

-¡¿En serio?

Esa inocencia y alegría que venía con la niñez… la que ahora tenía Inglaterra y la manifestaba de tan adorable manera…

-Así es –asintió mientras lo cargaba con cuidado… y le complació que permitiera que lo hiciera– Contigo ahora somos cinco – comenzó a caminar fuera de esa parte del bosque – Tres de ellos viven un poco lejos de aquí… pero no debes preocuparte: estoy seguro que no perderán tiempo para venir a verte en cuanto les dé la noticia de ti

-¡Estoy muy feliz!

Esa inocencia…

…

Juró ahí mismo que no permitiría que Escocia se la arrebatara como lo hizo con él…

No permitiría que perdiera la mirada en aquellas mariposas negras…

-¿Dónde estás viviendo, Arthur?

-¡Las hadas me han ayudado a hacer una casa! –se oía alegre –Todavía es pequeña, ¡pero ya no me mojo cuando llueve!

-Ya veo… - salieron a un campo abierto - ¿Qué te parece si te quedas conmigo unos días?

-¿Podrán visitarme las hadas?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Ellas también son mis amigas – sonrió un poco más – Y te presentaré a mi dragón-mascota, ¿qué opinas?

-¡Iré! ¡En verdad quiero hacerlo! – lo abrazó con mayor fuerza - ¡Gracias, hermano!

… definitivamente no dejaría que Scott le hiciera daño…

…

…

Sin embargo, mientras se dirigían a su casa… pudo notar a ese ser de diminuto cuerpo y grandes alas negras siguiéndolos, como amenazándolos con su constante revoloteo…

…

Aceleró un poco más el paso…

-¿Glen?

-¿Si?

-¡Me alegra tanto que seas mi hermano mayor!

Si esa mariposa iba a tragarse a alguien… sería a él, no a Inglaterra…


	3. Tercera Noche

_**ACLARACIÓN:** En este capítulo Gales aparenta 20 años y Escocia 22 años  
><em>

**_Es_**_**cocia: Scott Kirkland**  
><em>

_**Gales: Glen Kirkland**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Tercera Noche**

**OoOoOoOoO**

-Te gusta Arthur, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Tal parecía que la noche era la hora preferida de Scott para importunar con su visita. Seguro que lo hacía sólo para joder la existencia, importándole una mierda las circunstancias o lo que podía provocar con eso… pero de nada servía dejarlo afuera: se la pasaría golpeando la puerta, rompería todos los vidrios de la casa, rayaría las paredes, arruinaría el jardín… hasta podría incendiar todo solamente para que abriera la maldita puerta

Pero claro, aquello no sería suficiente: comenzaría a joder que quería whisky y habanos, tratándolo como un lacayo dentro DE SU PROPIA CASA. Afortunadamente los años y las distintas discusiones que habían tenido le resultaron en una calculadora y estratégica manera de llevar las cosas… podría aparentar que lo complacía absolutamente en todo, pero bien funcionaba para que no le ocasionara demasiados problemas…

Y Escocia estaba consciente de ello…

…

Sin embargo… aquella oración…

-No trates de hacerle el imbécil conmigo –sonrió con burla mientras bebía lo último de su copa – Se nota cómo se te para cuando lo ves, maldito depravado de mierda

-Sigo sin entender lo que dices…

…

Durante el transcurso de los años, desde aquella vez que encontró a Inglaterra en el bosque, supo que había hallado una pequeña alegría en su patética existencia… y como tal, se fijó el anhelante objetivo de protegerle de la amenazante lujuria de Scott

Sin embargo, también supo que ese amor le traería problemas a su hermanito, no sólo porque el lazo que los unía tomaba un aspecto más "impuro", si no que si el pelirrojo llegaba a notarlo, sería capaz de hacerle lo peor a Arthur para torturarlo

Por eso se alejó tan abruptamente, por eso lo ignoraba cuando se veían; jamás habló de él con interés y mucho menos le demostró cariño… aunque eso NUNCA significó que lo dejara desamparado: conforme pasó el tiempo su ayuda varió y abarcó lo económico, lo financiero, lo político, lo social y cultural… lo auxilió hasta donde su propia existencia lo permitió… y siempre con abrumante discreción

Aquello también se vio beneficiado por el crecimiento que habían tenido como países: Scott, Bryan, Ryan, Arthur y él se veían ocupados mucho más de lo normal, por lo que las visitas improvisadas también se volvieron nulas... y con eso se refería a las repugnantes noches en que el pelirrojo se divertía a costa de su sufrimiento

Ahora, tomando en cuenta sus esfuerzos, ¿Cómo es que venía a mitad de la noche a restregarle que ya sabía que amaba a Inglaterra?

…

…

¿Qué tramaba?

-Pongámoslo de esta forma… -se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia él con escalofriante seguridad - ¿Qué harías si yo me _comiera_ a Arthur?

Sintió un agresivo revuelco en el estómago y miró al pelirrojo con incredulidad…

-Si yo me tirara a nuestro estúpido hermano menor, ¿cómo reaccionarías?

-T-Tú no…

-Sabes que lo haría – le sujetó con agresividad el mentón – Lo hice muchas veces contigo, ¿qué podría evitar que también lo hiciera con él?

Y su cuerpo se movió solo…

…

Sus ojos se perdieron por un momento y la estrategia, tan bien ejecutada con los años, se fue al carajo cuando estrelló su puño en aquel lascivo gesto. Lo tiró al piso y se colocó encima de él, de tal manera que impedía el movimiento o la oportunidad de revertir la posición…

Cuando menos se dio cuenta su inseparable daga, con una hoja ligeramente curveada, ya amenazaba la garganta del mayor…

…

…

Ninguno dijo nada durante los siguientes minutos… sin embargo, Scott dibujó una sonrisa victoriosa y le clavó su mirada verde botella intensamente… ¿Y él? Su gesto inexpresivo cambió a uno de verdadera sorpresa, pero sus ojos bajaron derrotados…

…

…

Todo… estaba perdido ahora…

…

…

-Vaya, vaya, así que era cierto –sonreía con un triunfo envidiable – Nunca lo hubiera creído de ti, Glen…

Y en ese instante… en ese segundo distinguió el sonido inconfundible de un revoloteo…

…

Oh, hermosa mariposa negra, ¿Acaso nuevamente era una voluntaria testigo de su próxima desgracia?

-Eres un completo pervertido –sujetó la daga y la retiro con increíble facilidad – Tú y yo somos iguales…

-No es cierto…

El revoloteo aumentó en consideración… ¿tal vez ya había más mariposas que lo llevarían a un trágico final?

-Seguramente harías lo que fuera para protegerlo – sujetó sus muñecas con fuerza –Si es así… obedéceme

Parecía que… otra vez sería tragado por la oscuridad…

-Obedéceme en todo lo que te ordene, hasta en el más insignificante y perverso capricho – sonrió con lujuria – Sólo así dejaré intacta la estúpida inocencia que te excita de Inglaterra… que bien, no necesito una estúpida amenaza para tomarte como una puta, pero... - acarició con ligereza su mejilla mientras calmaba un poco la furia de su mirada - ... siempre me he preguntado... cómo se sentirá que me correspondas al menos un beso...

Apenas sintió cuando lo jaló lo suficiente para atrapar sus labios salvajemente…

… tuvo poca conciencia cuando fue depositado bruscamente en el suelo mientras sus prendas eran rotas y sus piernas abiertas

…

El hermoso movimiento de las alas negras de varias mariposas lo entretuvieron cuando su hermano entró desgarradoramente en su interior… y también de cómo clavaba los dientes en su cuello para lamer la sangre que salía por la herida. No escuchó los obscenos jadeos, maldiciones y burlas que susurraba en su oído, mucho menos percibió las impacientes manos que recorrían su cuerpo y que rasgaban cada parte de él, provocando el dolor que le excitaba de sobremanera

Los gritos que ansiaban salir murieron en el inicio de su garganta, sustituidos por imperceptibles suspiros… ¿Y sus lágrimas? Nada, sólo eran un mero reflejo que no pudo controlar

…

…

Pero sonrió… se atrevió a compartir un gesto de alegría hacia aquellos seres de diminuto cuerpo y grandes alas…

…

Si alguien iba a ser tragado por la oscuridad… sería él, no Inglaterra…

… no su amado y querido Inglaterra…


	4. Chapter 4

_¡YOSH! Pondré los agradecimientos y mis comentarios al principio del cap. para que no se rompa la magia del final~ ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJA!_

_¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA DE LEER MIS LOCURAS! En verdad que fue un cambio de género drástico para mí, pero me alegra mucho que hayan disfrutado de este pequeño fic n.n _

_Estaba nerviosa porque no sabía si me estaba expresando bien, si lo describía adecuadamente... ¡Incluso si no estaba haciendo a los pjs demasiado OC´S! xD Sin embargo, me gustó mucho cómo quedó... ¡Y ahora me he quedado prendada del GaleSxIggy y ScottxGalesxIggy! No duden que me verán por esta sección muy seguido~_

_Una vez más gracias a todos xD ¡No se olviden de dejar un review! Aunque no lo crean, significa mucho para nosotros los autores que escribimos sobre parejas raras xD_

_¡OWARI~!_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**ARACIÓN:** En este episodio Escocia aparenta 27 años, Gales 25 años e Inglaterra 20 años  
><em>

**_Es_**_**cocia: Scott Kirkland**  
><em>

_**Gales: Glen Kirkland**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Cuarta Noche**

**OoOoOoOoO**

El primer golpe sirvió para confundirlo…

…

El segundo para tirarlo al suelo…

…

El tercero para dejarlo inconsciente…

…

Y aquellos que le siguieron lograron desfigurarle el rostro, romperle el cráneo y apreciar el hermoso carmesí de sus sesos…

Estaba fuera de sí. Su cuerpo sólo podía repetir el mismo movimiento una y otra vez como si se tratara de una coordinación ya practicada con el tiempo. Su respiración tranquila, sus ojos verde oliva inundados de tan bella imagen, y su rostro salpicado con los restos de un rojo delirante parecían algún tipo de deseo realizado

Tan anheladamente realizado…

…

Incluso cuando el cuerpo de su hermano ya tenía tiempo de haberse congelado, solamente seguía golpeando y golpeando: era un desesperado intento de prolongar la sensación de calma y felicidad que le provocaba tal suceso

No le importó seguir salpicando de sangre su rostro, su ropa, las paredes, los muebles y aquel tubo que sirvió como instrumento de justicia

… Dicho líquido que adornaba el lugar era como un símbolo de paz… una que le había sido negada hasta entonces

Era tal la enajenación, la dulzura, el placer de ese momento que no oyó los llamados de su amado hermano menor… ni por un instante apreció el gesto de terror que dibujaron sus facciones al ofrecerle un espectáculo de semejante calibre… y menos las lágrimas que seguía derramando…

…

… fue necesario un desesperado abrazo y un ruego desgarrador para que nuevamente fuera consciente de la realidad…

Miró a Arthur un tanto ausente… pero sus ojos verde esmeralda llenos de agua, su cara roja por el llanto, el cabello desordenado, su semi desnudez y las heridas que resaltaban por debajo de la blanca camisa… todo aquello lo obligó a detenerse y a abrazar con asfixiante angustia aquel cuerpo lastimado

… puso toda su atención en aquel ser que representaba lo más dulce de su existencia…

-Arthur… -susurró mientras caía de rodillas junto con él - ¿Q-Qué te hizo Scott? ¿A-Acaso él…?

-N-No… - interrumpió con la voz quebrada –L-Llegaste… justo a tiempo…

Y rompió en llanto. Hundió la cabeza en su pecho y lo abrazó con absoluta necesidad de protección. Dejó salir su miedo a través de los pequeños gritos y del brusco temblor que atacaba su cuerpo

Correspondió el gesto con la misma intensidad, ofreciéndole amor y seguridad a través de ese calor que siempre guardó para él… sin embargo, sus ojos oliva miraban con insana felicidad el líquido carmesí que pintaba el suelo, el cuerpo y donde alguna vez estuvo la cabeza de Scott. A pesar de las palabras y respiraciones tranquilas con las que confortaba al inglés, sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa de entera burla

_"Puedes terminar de pudrirte ahora, hermano"_

Luego posó la vista en aquellas bellísimas mariposas negras que comenzaban a revolotear en el aire. Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, agradeciéndoles con sinceridad que lo hubieran tragado con tan exquisita oscuridad…

Una donde los escrúpulos, la culpa y el arrepentimiento ya no significaban nada…

…

Pobre, pobre Scott, ¿Acaso nunca había puesto atención en la mariposa negra que lo envolvía con sus tenebrosas alas? ¿Realmente nunca vio venir aquellos finísimos dientes que terminaron por destrozarle la cabeza?

-G-Glen… -sintió especial calor en ese instante –Tu… me protegerás siempre, ¿verdad?

-Siempre lo he hecho

Lo hizo desde la vez que lo halló en el bosque…

Lo mantuvo en todos aquellos años de aparente indiferencia…

Lo sostuvo cuando accedió a convertirse en la puta de su sádico hermano mayor…

Y lo probó al aplastarle la cabeza cuando lo descubrió tratando de quitarle aquello que tanto amaba…

…

…

Miró por la ventana la luna que iluminaba con tierna tranquilidad la sala. Los seres que revoloteaban alrededor se movían de un lado para otro, como bailando, como alabando su hazaña…

…

… Ayudó a levantar con cuidado a Inglaterra. Le asistió para vestirlo y lo guió a través del bosque hacia su casa, donde podría descansar y reponerse de aquella experiencia…

… Cuando llegaron lo cuidó como siempre había querido hacerlo: le preparó algo de comer, lo ayudó a bañarse, trató sus heridas y lo acostó en su propia cama, prometiéndole que nunca más lo dejaría solo… y que todo iría bien de ahora en adelante…

…

…

Ya casi cerca del amanecer, pocos minutos después de que Arthur conciliara un sueño tranquilo, salió de la casa con dirección al bosque… hacia esa cabaña donde Escocia pretendió arrebatarle lo más sagrado para él… donde innumerables veces torturó su cuerpo con sádico placer… y donde ahora descansaba su cadáver bañado en hermoso carmesí

Todo el camino fue acompañado por exquisitas mariposas negras danzando en el viento, felicitándolo por haber caído completamente en la locura… y por tener el cinismo de continuar con aquello, riéndose de su firme pensamiento de que había hecho lo correcto…

…

…

… poco después ya se hallaba frente a la cabaña. Entró y ensanchó más su sonrisa al ver el cuerpo ahí, quieto, tieso como siempre anheló que estuviera

Se acercó a él y sacó del pequeño bolsillo de su pantalón la inseparable cajetilla de cigarros que siempre cargaba. Tomó uno y lo encendió, tirando el resto en el charco carmesí. Del mini bar retiró todas las botellas de whisky y las vertió por el lugar: el sótano, las habitaciones y la sala, que sirvió más de cámara de torturas. También regó a las miles de mariposas que habían entrado y se acumulaban en torno al cuerpo de Escocia…

Salió. Dejó todos aquellos repugnantes seres adentro, deseando ver el colorido que presentaría su ansiado final…

…

…

Hermoso fuego el que se avivó rápidamente… tan exquisito y abrumador que le devolvió la felicidad que perdió cuando era niño…

… ver cada parte de esa cabaña consumirse y caer… era un espectáculo que ya rebasaba el límite de su gozo; temía perder la cordura ante algo de tales dimensiones… Pero lo que le dejó extasiado fue ver la lucha de los diminutos seres de grandes alas contra el fuego, tratando de escapar, desesperadas por desvanecerse en la penumbra del bosque y librarse de una muerte que siempre merecieron…

Sin embargo todas se quemaron, se hicieron ceniza y cayeron ante los restos de las llamas que seguían consumiendo el lugar…

…

…

… Nunca regresarían…

… jamás las volvería a ver…

… ya podía dejarlas atrás, olvidarse que existieron… y comenzar a perseguir la pequeña pero intensa luz que Inglaterra representaba en su vida…

…

…

Ya nunca jamás habría noches de mariposas negras…


End file.
